REMEMBER OFF TODAY
by WAIJYN
Summary: yak this is Krisho, pokoknya no bacot bagi Krisho Shiper silahkan baca/yaoi


Hai semua ^^

terimakasih banyak, sudah mau baca fanfic saya :) Saya harap kalian tidak kecewa, dan mau memberi saya saran kalau fanfic saya memiliki kekurangan :D

oke no bacot!

Happy Reading ^_^

* * *

**REMEMBER OFF TODAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST KRISHO FANFICTION**

**.**

**Fanfiction ini 50% saya buat berdasarkan kisah nyata yang dialami teman saya sendiri**

**.**

**HARI ITU HARI YANG AKAN SELALU SUHO INGAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari Selasa, hari yang paling Suho benci! yah hampir setiap hari Selasa Suho selalu sial, kesialannya dimulai sejak 29 oktober setahun yang lalu saat Suho mengalami kecelakaan, Suho menelpon sang kekasih, Kris malah tidak mempercayainya, walau tetap saja sih Kris datang menemani Suho dan kedua teman Suho lainnya-sebenarnya Suho saja sih karna Kris malah bermesraan dengan Suho ditempat parkir Rumah Sakit itu-.

Sampai saat ini Suho tidak pernah lupa hari itu, ia masih mengingat jelas wajah ketakutan D.O, dan wajah cemas penuh kekhawatiran milik Kris yang kadang malah membuatnya terkikik geli, tapi dibalik semua itu yang paling Suho ingat yaitu wajah Baekhyun yang tengah merenggang nyawa karna kecelakaan itu.

Mereka, Suho, D.O, dan Baekhyun memang mengalami kecelakaan itu bersama, tapi hanya Barkhyun saja yang terluka parah, padahal sejujurnya Suho juga ingin merasakannya -"

Tapi tak ambil pusing mengingat kejadian itu terus menerus, Suho lebih memilih fokus berjalan menuju kelasnya.

In 12-3 SM High School

Seperti yang telah dijelaskan diatas, Suho selalu sial dihari Selasa, sama seperti hari ini, Suho menerima kesialan dimana seisi kelas menatapnya aneh, kecuali Kris yang sedari tadi hanya fokus pada buku yang tengah dibacanya.

Suho berjalan menghampiri Kris, namja manis itu menatap Kris cukup lama sampai akhirnya Kris angkat bicara

"untuk apa kau berdiri disitu? dan memandangiku seperti orang bodoh?"

Suho tercengang! baru kali ini ia mendengar Kris bicara begitu ketus padanya

ada apa dengan Kris? apa aku melakukan kesalahan? O-ohh jangan bilang kalau Kris tak sengaja melihatku berduaan dengan Siwon hyung? dan dia salah paham?

Batin Suho dengan mata membulat sempurna, Suho segera meninggalkan tempat Kris dan berlari ketempat Baekhyun dan D.O dipojok kelas.

"Waeyo Suho-ah?" tanya Baekhyun yang tumben sekali tidak berteriak histeris seperti biasanya

"Baek Baekhyun-ah D.O-ah kalian harus membantuku sepulang sekolah nanti!" ucap Suho dengan sedikit tersendat

"tapi untuk apa?"

Suho terdiam mendengar pertanyaan D.O barusan, tak lama Suho berbisik pada D.O

"Ohh" ucap D.O ber-oh-ria sambil tersenyum penuh arti, sementara Baekhyun mengkerutkan dahinya bingung, tapi Baekhyun langsung ikut tersenyum setelah D.O berbisik padanya

"Okay Suho-ah!" pekik keduanya sembari tersenyum bodoh pada Suho

'Sepertinya aku harus segera menjauhkan D.O dari Baekhyun, sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi'

pikir Suho setelah melihat senyum bodoh D.O.

Ternyata tanpa mereka sadari, seorang namja tampan, Kris memperhatikan salah seorang diantara mereka, yaitu seorang namja berwajah angelic, Suho.

Sebenarnya Kris ingin sekali menghampiri Suho lalu memeluk tubuh ramping Suho dari belakang, tapi kejadian kemarin masih terlalu menyakitkan bagi Kris.

Tak terasa bell tanda pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, seluruh murid segera berjalan penuh semangat dan begitu riang, sudah pasti itu karna artinya mereka tidak akan mendengar ocehan dari guru-guru mereka. Tapi tidak dengan Suho yang kini melangkah gontai dan menundukkan kepalanya

Brukk

Suho bahkan terlalu sibuk memandangi tali sepatunya sendiri hingga tak menyadari seseorang berdiri dihadapannya, dan yah tak terhindari lagi Suho menabrak orang itu

"awww" Suho meringis kecil ketika pantatnya berbenturan dengan jalan itu, "y-yakk k-kalau-" Suho tadinya ingin memarahi orang itu tapi segera diurungkan niatnya setelah dilihatnya namja itu adalah Kris

"Ahh mianhae" Kris membungkukkan tubuhnya dan meminta maaf pada Suho, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Suho begitu saja. Suho menatap miris kepergian Kris "Kau harus segera minta maaf Suho-ah" Suho menoleh mendapati D.O memegang bahunya, dan Suho hanya tersenyum tipis.

* * *

SKIP TIME

* * *

Seperti biasa sepulang sekolah Kris selalu kesini, Something Cafe bukan tanpa alasan Kris berada disini, jujur saja Kris sebenarnya bekerja dicafe ini, Kris memang seorang pewaris perusahaan besar, Wu Corp, tapi Kris tak mau menjadi anak manja, karna itulah ia lebih memilih bekerja disini, jujur cafe ini sangat berbeda, dikarnakan ada sebuah tiang yang berdiri kokoh didepan kasir.

Kris sebenarnya sedang bingung saat ini, dia bingung memikirkan apa Suho selingkuh? atau tidak?

ditambah lagi Suho hingga kini tidak sedikitpun berusaha menjelaskan pada Kris, akan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Kriiingg!

Namun Kris salah, Suho datang memasuki cafe itu ditemani Baekhyun dibelakangnya, Suho menghampiri Kris yang berdiri dibelakang meja kasir.

"Kris mianhae"

Kris menghela nafas pelan, menatap datar Suho yang menunduk

"untuk apa?" tanya Kris

"me-membuatmu salah paham," bahkan untuk bicara saja Suho begitu gugup saat ini

"kau pasti berpikir aku selingkuh kan setelah melihatku bersama dengan seorang lelaki disebuah pusat berbelanjaan, karna itu aku ingin bilang, lelaki yang saat itu bersamaku adalah Siwon hyung kakakku," ucap Suho lagi

Kris kini menyesal setelah mendengar Suho, tapi Kris tetap mengacuhkan Suho, yang duduk dilantai cafe, dan memeluk tiang yang ada disana. Cukup lama Kris mengacuhkan Suho, bahkan Kris juga mengacuhkan tatapan benci yang ditujukan oleh semua pelanggan cafe itu, Kris hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya saat ini, jadi dia lebih memilih mengacuhkan Suho. Tapi Kris akhirnya merasa tak tega juga pada Suho.

"Ohh Kris ayolah maafkan Suho" ucap Baekhyun yang juga kasihan pada Suho

"Kris hyung ~ kumohon maafkan aku," ucap Suho dengan puppy eyesnya

"Baekhyun-ah aku sudah haus, dan lelah" rengek Suho kali ini pada Baekhyun

Kris menautkan alisnya mendengar rengekan Suho, Kris kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada salah satu pelayan,

"Tunggu disini" ucap Kris pada Suho lalu Kris pergi bersama pelayan itu kesuatu ruangan

Suho, Baekhyun, dan pelanggan lainnya hanya menatap penasaran pada Kris yang pergi begitu saja. Tak lama Kris kembali, dengan membawa secangkir Es Cappuccino dan diserahkannya pada Suho

Cengo

hal yang terjadi pada Suho, Baekhyun dan pelanggan lainnya

"Kau hauskan?" Suho mengangguk dengan masih cengo

"kalau begitu minumlah, dan pulanglah aku tidak mau kau kelelahan dan jatuh sakit" Kris mengelus pelan surai merah milik Suho, dan membuat semua orang-kecuali Suho yang malah merona- makin cengo

bagaimana bisa Kris yang tadi mengacuhkan Suho tiba-tiba berlaku begitu baik pada Suho?

namja aneh.

yups itu adalah pemikiran Author, Baekhyun dan pelanggan cafe itu.

"t-tapi apa hyung sudah memaafkan a-aku?" tanya Suho penuh harap

Kris hanya tersenyum, dia berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Suho yang masih setia duduk dilantai, "Myeonie-ya aku sudah memaafkanmu, dan tolong jangan terus menggodaku dengan wajah manismu itu" bisik Kris pelan tepat ditelinga Suho, ohh bahkan wajah Suho makin merona kini

Kris kini menatap Suho dalam, dan Krispun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Suho, Suho segera menutup matanya, keduanya terlalu hanyut dalam suasana tak menyadari para penonton setia mereka dicafe itu tersenyum, dan..

Cup ~

Suho membuka matanya menatap bingung pada Kris yang mengecup dahinya, Suho berpikir Kris akan mencuri ciuman pertamanya tapi ternyata salah.

"K-kris ~"

"mian Myeonie bukannya aku tak mau mencium bibirmu, hanya saja aku ingin menjaga kesucian bibirmu hingga hari istimewah kita nanti" ucap Kris sambil menangkup wajah Suho dan keduanya tersenyum tulus.

Ohh manisnya ~

* * *

oke all, cukup sekian dan terimakasih :p


End file.
